A Untited Love Story
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy was in the 50th Hunger Games, better known as the Second Quarter Quell. Haymitch has never been in love, so then why is he so knowledgeable about Peeta and Katniss' predicament? Her name was Jessica Dante. And she's not really dead.
1. She Remembers

__Hi! Lady Slytherin here, I hope you all enjoy my first ever Hunger Games fan fiction. It's a little short but the next chapter will be much longer. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget, Read and Review. ~Love Jess

* * *

><p><em>"Haymitch! Help me please!" <em>

_Her thirteen year old innocence shone through as she screamed for him again, he was so disoriented. Her voice seemed to be coming at him from every angle yet he kept pushing forward. Sixteen year old Haymitch Abernathy didn't know what he'd find but he knew any tribute threatening her would be killed, no questions asked. _

_It had started out a simple ploy; he had a girlfriend at home. This romance with Jessica was nothing more than a trick to get sponsors. In the beginning. During the interview when her smaller hands clamped down tightly on just one of his, looking up at him with those round blue eyes, full of fear and doubt Haymitch had fallen. All through training and up until now he had protected her; he wasn't going to let anyone kill her. _

_Bounding through finally tree Haymitch saw her, she was running across the field from four tributes, her leg was bleeding but she was still running. Without a second thought the sixteen year old took off running straight towards his fellow tributes, knife in hand. _

_"Haymitch are you crazy? Run in the other direction!" Jessica screeched her eyes wide with shock. Only Haymitch Abernathy would want to kill the tributes stalking her rather than running the other way. _

_Finally the two District 12 citizens reached each other and despite thinking he was a complete and utter block head Jessica sobbed into his chest after slamming into him, they had be separated for two days. They had made camp in a tree base that was covered with vines, they were fairly hidden from everything, and in fact quite a few times Haymitch had gotten lost while hunting for food. _

_He simply didn't want to admit that she was the better hunter. _

_"Listen to me Jessica, run into the woods and scale a tree! I'll be right behind you" _

_Complete blockhead. _

_"Are you crazy? No I'm not—" _

_"—JUST DO IT!" _

_The brunette thirteen year old stumbled back quite a few feet, Haymitch wasn't even looking at her anymore. He was staring at the four tributes who were now sizing him up, ready to ambush him. Plotting their enemy's weak points, only what they didn't realize was his only weak point was headed for the cover of the woods. _

_Jessica had done as she was told, turning she gave Haymitch one final glance before darting off into the woods. Quickly scaling a tree Jessica waited and listened, she could hear a woman's screams, that was Marian, Haymitch had obviously sunk his blade into her boyfriend's chest. What felt like hours but in reality was closer to fifteen minutes four cannons went off and her name rang out in the forest. _

_Haymitch! _

_Gripping her back pack tighter the thirteen year old jumped from branch to branch until she was finally close enough to just fall to the forest floor. Letting out a scream of joy the young teenager darted forward jumping straight into the sixteen year old's waiting embrace. His face was cut and he winced in pain with every breath he took but he was here, and he was alive. _

_"You are going to become an utter drunk one day Haymitch Abernathy mark my words" Jessica giggled softly, slightly more for the cameras as she leaned in kissing him squarely on the mouth. _

_That was more for her than the cameras. _

_"A drunk? How do you figure that?" _

_"It's going to be the only think that blocks out the pain for all this fighting you've done" _

_"Oh really? I guess you'll have to start waking me up with buckets of ice water then" _

_"That will only be fun for me, I won't lie to you" _

_Haymitch was about to call her "little pixie" which was sure to cause the younger girl to smack him repeatedly when a tiny "woosh" sounded in the air, Jessica let out a strangled gasp which caused him to freeze, his own eyes wide the sixteen year old forced himself to look down. _

_A dart, a small silver dart was sticking out of her stomach. _

_Rapidly raising his eyes Haymitch couldn't help himself, he screamed out as he quickly lowered the brunette to the forest floor. Her eyes had glossed over and she was already starting to tremble, quickly removing the dart Haymitch went to bend his head, he could suck out the poison! She wouldn't die! _

_"N-no!" _

_Crying out in pain Jessica grasped at his jacket, trying to pull him closer, complying Haymitch no longer cared about the cameras, or President Snow or the Capitol. Or even District 12. He just wanted to be back in the meadow, watching Jessica as she chased her little sister, both of them giggling as they fell into a bed of wild flowers. _

_"Ha-Haymit-ch go!" She panted, her left leg beginning to twitch randomly, it had been a poison that attacked one's nervous system. _

_Immediately the sixteen year old shook his head, he wouldn't leave her to die alone. Never tearing his eyes away from her's he watched as she began to descend into what would be eternal darkness. His hatred for the Capitol growing with every pained gasp she took. _

_"Re-remem-ber the enemy Haymitch. . .don't. . don't let them forget me. Do-don't forget me" Despite the pain Jessica managed to finish her final demand actually breaking out into a smile when the blonde-haired teenager nodded, tears streaming down his face. _

_"I won't ever let them forget you. Not as long as I'm alive, no one is ever going to forget your name" _

_Her body lurched violently and her eyes clamped closed in pain and with a final breath Haymitch knew she was gone. On his knees he simply stared at her face, willing her to move, but it never happened. Cold, and numb the sixteen year old Haymitch Abernathy removed the knapsack off her body and slowly rose to his feet, he was going to kill them all, one by one and then. And only then, would her justice be done. Giving the love of his life one final glance Haymitch forced himself to turn and walk away. A single tear rolling down his cheek as the cannon sounded, and the whirl of the hovercraft sounded overhead. _

_They would pay. He would make them pay, or die trying. _

* * *

><p>Haymitch sputtered as a bucket of freezing cold water came crashing down on his head, hung over and disoriented the District 12 victor turned drunk let out a sharp yell as he fell to the floor. Groaning he laid there, dressed in clothes from a week ago, his entire upper body soaked. Cracking a single eye open he repressed the urge to groan as the green eyes of Katniss Everdeen stared back at him.<p>

Fuck. It was time for that God-damn Victory Tour wasn't it?

"Come on Haymitch Effie and everyone will be here soon. And you told me to wake you"

Katniss managed to seem slightly apologetic as she offered a hand to help the man up. Waving it off Haymitch slowly pulled himself to his feet. He hated the Victory Tour, it only served to remind him that he had made his alone. Coughing softly the young woman's mentor merely waved her in the direction of the door, a silent signal she could take her leave.

Stumbling towards his bedroom Haymitch ignored the bottles everywhere, so what if he was a drunk. At least he had lived up to that promise. Hissing softly at the cat curled up in the middle of his bed he fell onto the side of his mattress with a small sigh. The small tabby, so deftly named, J, merely climbed into her owner's lap, rubbing her small head against his hand, purring loudly for affection.

"I know. . .I miss her too"

In one of his usual rare moments of sobriety Haymitch turned towards his nightstand. It was the only clean spot in his home. A single picture frame, a plain white candle on the left, a vase of wildflowers on the right, such a pitiful altar in remembrance for the woman he missed. Her mother had given it to him during his parent's funeral and it had just made everything easier. His Jessica, she was laughing in the photo, giving her young brother Thomas a bath. Every time he looked at it he hated himself, he had failed her after promising to make them all pay in her memory.

He was disgusted with himself. Plainly and simply.

He had let the world forget her and he could only hope that once he finally drank himself into death, she would forgive him.

* * *

><p>Halfway across Panem District Five was in full swing, being the District that supplied power for all of Panem they were never, not in full swing. The generators were in constant motion and Power Mangers never got any real rest.<p>

Sitting at her desk one brunette woman resisted the urge to scream, she was a Victor of the 50th Hunger Games. She wasn't supposed to be forced back into the arena, this simply wasn't fair. But the Third Quarter Quell was next and she, along with twenty-three other victors would be forced to fight to the Death. Eliminating all but one mentor, damn the Capitol! Staring at the letter in her hands once more she couldn't help but hiss again, damn Snow. Damn him straight to hell.

"Jessica you gotta split, it's time to open the plant"

Jessica Edwards rose to her feet with a sigh, the woman was merely a secretary but lived in a lap of luxury, and it was all a ploy by dear President Snow to keep her quiet, she wasn't Jessica Edwards. A confused District Five Tribute whom the Capitol nursed back to health, she was Jessica Dante, the girl from District Twelve who died staring into the eyes of the man she still loved. Haymitch Abernathy, and as she walked down the street to her home, Jessica Dante only had one thought.

She would be reaped and she would be able to see Haymitch after all these years, and they would make it out together. She no longer cared about the rest of Panem.

Only she and Haymitch mattered. . .and possibly a cat.

* * *

><p>Read, Review. You get cookies if you do.<p> 


	2. He Doesn't Believe

Here it is, chapter two. I am not sure I did Haymitch well. . .so forgive me if he's OOC.

Love Jess

* * *

><p>"Another reaping, another day where so many of us go to our untimely deaths"<p>

Jessica let out a small sigh as she stared out the window of her apartment, District Five was one of the few Districts with apartment buildings only, and they were also one of the few Districts to regularly get food. The Capitol did not want to be without power so the citizens of the District traded stricter rules in return for more food.

Despite being disgusted with the mere thought of Reaping Day Jessica couldn't help but feel happy, her weekly letter from Snow told her that she was in-fact not a Victor but would be taken as a Mentor. She would be able to see Haymitch in passing; and if they were lucky could steal a few moments alone. Turning away from the window Jessica quickly crossed to her couch, she had packed the few things she could take with her the previous night. A few books and several empty journals; writing and music were the only things that actively calmed her through the years. Even Snow didn't tamper with them, never threatened to take those things away.

Tugging sharply on her white jacket Jessica couldn't help but feel disgusting in her own skin; Snow had forced her to dye her hair blonde last week and kept her in high-fashion clothing, she was wearing a grey dress that forced her to keep her legs crossed and heels that literally added three inches to her height.

Tucking the small black bag underneath her arm Jessica ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and quickly departed her building, filing in line with other citizens Jessica nearly burst into tears, young twelve year olds were desperately clinging to their parents hands; even though only Victors were able to be reaped they were still frightened, the Capitol could change its mind at any second and they would be fair game.

Quickening her step Jessica ignored all the looks she was used to getting, she often asked herself the same question. Why hadn't Snow put her to work? She lived in the lap of luxury all in exchange for what? She couldn't get word to Haymitch, that was too risky and he knew she wouldn't risk it. There was no way she would start an uprising either, Haymitch would be dead before she uttered a single word. Shaking her head the woman cleared her mind as she entered the District Center, President Snow was finishing his speech to the citizens' already in attendance and Vicky Andrews was taking the stage, Jessica hated Vicky with a passion.

Vicky was the District Five guide and was to simply put it a bitch, she was worse than Effie Trinket, that bumbling idiot from District Twelve. At least Effie thought highly of her tributes, Vicky saw them all as nothing but maggots and thought they all deserved to die.

Forcing down a sneer Jessica merely sat there as the woman droned on and on about the Games, after a few minutes the six-foot of a brute as Jessica liked to call her dug her hand into the male bowl, Darien Cowen is called and she can't help but feel sorry for him, he settled down after the sixtieth Games and had a young family. This wasn't right.

Clearing her throat Jessica did her best to ignore Darien's youngest daughter's scream as they took her father away, it wouldn't do well to show emotion. Why did they never learn that? It only made you look weak.

"Ladies, it's your turn" Vicky managed a sweet smile as she dug her hand into the small fishbowl, there were few female victors for District Five so every woman behind her was on edge, slowly Vicky removed her hand, her grin growing far more vicious as she unfolded the paper. Surprise seemed to register on her face at the name, glancing at Snow the entire District watched as he merely nodded a small smile on his own face.

Jessica didn't have time to even consider what he had done when her name rang out, loud and clear.

"Jessica Dante!"

* * *

><p>Everything still felt numb; she had been on the train for an hour or was it two hours? She no longer knew what time it was, or what had happened. All she remembered was Snow's face and her own screams. According to Darien, the Peacekeepers had gone to grab her and she started screaming, yelling that she wouldn't go back and calling Snow a liar.<p>

Finally they had simply wrestled her into the train, locking her into a room until she calmed down. She was now handcuffed but at least sitting in a chair in the dining car. Vicky hadn't said a word to her; Jessica was older at least in age, then her. Thanks to Snow she still had the appearance of a twenty-five year old woman. Jessica had more experience in the Games than Vicky.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Snow was doing, he was going to use her to distract Haymitch. By now Haymitch had gotten word that Jessica Dante was one of the District Five tributes and she knew he was already unhinged, she knew that Haymitch had turned into a drunk, unable to escape their time in the Games.

If Haymitch was unhinged then he couldn't give Katniss and Peeta the attention they deserved, letting out a strangled scream Jessica got to her feet violently pushing past her "Guards" and stormed down the hallway to her room, slamming the door with her now freed hands Jessica couldn't contain it anymore, throwing herself onto her bed she broke down in sobs. She wouldn't survive this time, there would be no Capitol doctors that bring her back, and Haymitch wouldn't be there to protect her. She was going to die in the Arena.

Clutching tightly at her pillow Jessica didn't attempt to silence her screams or sobs, let them hear it all. If she was to die then she no longer cared, whether from sheer exhaustion or her body's need to recharge, the now blonde woman fell into a heavy sleep, her dreams filled with nothing but her own body, lying on the ground, broken and lifeless, Haymitch standing over it, a look of eternal pain across his face.

* * *

><p>"I WATCHED HER DIE!"<p>

Raising the knife in his hand once more Haymitch no longer cared that Katniss had an arrow trained on his heart and both Peeta and Effie were giving him looks of actual terror. Cinna, why Cinna was even on the train Haymitch no longer cared, was the only one that was even attempting to calm him down. After learning that Cinna knew she was still alive Haymitch had gotten angrier, and the knife had come out his sleeve.

"I am sorry Haymitch! I've only encountered her briefly and he's been making her lie!" Cinna exclaimed hoping to get through to the distraught man.

"She shouldn't even be alive! I watched her lay on that forest floor and die dammit!"

"Clearly something happened but if you do not calm down you'll never find out what! There is no rule that other Tributes cannot speak with Mentors so relax. If she is who was shown on TV she will find you!"

Haymitch, clearly disgruntled merely shoved past Cinna and storming in the direction of his room, there was no guessing that the next six hours would be spent in a drunken coma for Haymitch. Slowly relaxing her bow string Katniss looked from Cinna, to Peeta to finally Effie in a severe amount of confusion. Turning to her stylist and probably most trusted friend aside from Gale, Katniss watched as he lowered himself into a chair, a look of concern on his face.

It was Peeta who voiced the question, "Who is Jessica Dante?"

And much to Peeta and Katniss' surprise, it was Effie who answered her voice in an unusually dreamy tone. Motioning for Peeta and Katniss to join Cinna in seats she offered them all a smile before taking a seat herself.

"During the Second Quarter Quell Haymitch and Jessica were reaped along with two others, much like Peeta did Jessica said that she was in love with Haymitch. Oh the poor thing was only thirteen yet she was so brave. I was merely a child when all this happened but I remember it fondly"

Effie paused as all three, Cinna, Peeta and Katniss gave her a strange look. They all were too young to remember the Second Quarter Quell. Merely waving a hand at them the bubbly woman simply continued her tale.

"Well during the Games Haymitch clearly fell in love with her and he rescued her from a certain death, and just as they were reuniting some boy strikes Jessica with a poisonous dart. She died in his arms, or at least we thought she did" Effie exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Once again, Peeta, Katniss and Cinna watched as Effie got up her, her usual bounce back as the flittered across the room, talking to herself about schedules.

"These are the times that I'm almost certain she has cotton candy in her head" Peeta spoke up causing both Cinna and Katniss to merely nod before Cinna got to his feet and disappeared, claiming that Haymitch needed to be checked on.

Turning to each other Katniss and Peeta merely sat there in silence, they had never seen Haymitch so angry and distraught. Once at the Capitol they would force him to explain what was going on and if he couldn't focus. . They were going to have to go in and win the games on their own.

* * *

><p>Jessica let out a cough as she stepped off the train, she was no longer handcuffed but her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She was now thoroughly afraid of the softer Vicky who was using a gentle tone and guiding her away from the steaming train. They had confiscated her journals which were thankful empty as tributes were not allowed to bring belongings with them.<p>

With Vicky's arm tightly around her shoulders Jessica had to force them both to stop as a loud, gruff and angry voice reached her ears, ignoring Vicky's demand they keep going the woman merely pivoted expecting to see a happy, or as happy as he could be, Haymitch coming towards her.

She was in for a sudden shock as two fists grabbed her jacket and she was shaken violently, thankfully there were no cameras around for anyone to see.

"You sick bitch! You'd think this was funny wearing another woman's face!"

Jessica's blue eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open in shock, how could Haymitch think that she was an imposter? After everything they knew and had seen, how could he think that?

"Hay-"

"—Shut up! I don't even want to hear you speak! I hope you die in that arena and I hope it's painful you sick bitch!"

"Haymitch stop it, it's me!" Jessica screamed, reaching up cupped her face between her hands, "Haymitch you have to see it, it's me . . . this isn't a trick"

Desperately Jessica searched his eyes for a sign, something that told her he was only acting, that this was a ploy for Snow. The tribute was in for another shock as she was shoved violently to the ground and forced to watch as man she had spent the last twenty-five years pining over walked away, his fists clenched in anger.

Jessica heard someone say her name, but she didn't answer. . .she simply let Darien pick her up and carry her into the building, her eyes staring off into a place no one else could see, how could Haymitch say those things? Did he no longer love her . . . had he forgotten his promise? Had he forgotten her? And if so. . .

What was there left to live for?

* * *

><p>Like it? Dislike it? Please Review, I appreciate them all.<p>

Jess


End file.
